Everything Has Changed for the better!
by MissEmmy
Summary: The sequel to "Everything Has Changed." The gang deals with marriage, babies, heartbreak, and love. Miranda has a secret, but will she be able to tell it without ruining a relationship? ML, LG, story better than summary! Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own "Lizzie McGuire" or any of the characters affiliated with it. 

AN: Hey everyone! Miss Emmy here again! I've decided to start the sequel to "Everything Has Changed." I'm sorry if the title sucks, I just couldn't think of one! If you're new to this story, I recommend reading "Everything Has Changed" first, so you don't get totally confused! Ok, anyways, I'll cut to the story now!

**Everything Has Changed…for the better!**

**Chapter 1**

Lizzie's POV

Even before I opened my eyes, I knew it was going to be a wonderful day. I cracked my eye open and became aware of the strong arms enclosing me. I rolled over and smiled at how my fiancée looked with the rays of sunlight shining down on his face. His curly black hair stuck up and I laughed silently to myself. I traced the face I knew so well gently with my finger and leaned over to kiss him. He stirred and kissed me back.

"Morning sweetie," I murmured.

"Morning Lizzie," he answered, rubbing his eyes. "I always love waking up next to you." He hugged me tighter.

"You've said that almost everyday since we've moved into this apartment together," I said with a smile.

"Well, it's true," he replied, and yawned. "Why are you up so early anyway?"

"I'm excited! Aren't you?" I said, propping myself up on an elbow. He pretended to be thinking about it seriously.

"Hmm, let's see…am I excited about marrying the woman I've loved pretty much since forever, in, what, a week?" he teased. 

"Gordo!" I exclaimed, and slapped him playfully.

He kissed me again, but we were interrupted by a baby's cry.

We separated and looked at each other.

"I knew it was too good to be true when she didn't wake up before…" Gordo paused and glanced at the clock, "six AM," he grumbled.

"I'll go get her," I said, rolling off the bed. I went to pick up my six-month old baby. She was sitting up in her crib, grinning.

"Ma-ma-ba! Ga-ga-goo-moo-ba," she spoke, smiling at me. It always made me so happy when she made the "ma" sound.

"Good morning, Abby," I greeted her, picking her up. "Uh, oh, looks like Abby's diaper needs some changing!" I said, making a funny face. She giggled and cooed. It still amazed me that Gordo and I had managed to raise this baby that came out of a part of us, us two combined.

I changed Abby's diaper and dressed her. Then I fed her. As I patted Abby on the back and burped her, Gordo came in with his pajamas.

"How does this look?" he said, holding up a suit.

"For the "premiere" of your movie?"

"Premiere, showing, whatever," Gordo said, but I knew he was happy. His film was chosen to be shown at a local film festival today.

"Umm, ok, I think it may be too formal. Think, beautiful, crisp, New York autumn," I advised.

"Oh, I give up!" Gordo said, throwing up his hands and looking at me sheepishly. "Pleeease???" he said, giving me his wounded puppy-dog eyes.

I laughed. "How can I resist those eyes? Play with Abby for a minute, I'll go choose."

I returned with a turtleneck and khakis.

"Ok, this is not too dressy, yet gives an artsy, film director, sophisticated look," I told him. "Pair this with a nice jacket, and you're done!"

"I knew there was a bonus in having a fashion design major for a fiancée!" Gordo laughed. I joined in, which made Abby giggle too, and clap her hands.

"Ok, so I'm meeting with Frannie in an hour, and we're just going to go through all the wedding preparations once again. Then we'll head for your "premiere,"" I told him as I changed.

"Ok. And when does Miranda get here?" Gordo continued, still holding Abby.

"The flight arrives at 5:00. I can't believe she's actually moving here!" I squealed excitedly.

"I know, me neither!" Gordo agreed. "You know how crowded this apartment is going to be in a few days? I mean, I get how Miranda is staying here with us for a while, but do our parents have to insist on staying here for the wedding?"

"They just want to play with their granddaughter," I grinned. "But I bet once they realize that they have to sleep on the floor, they will be on their way to the hotel!"

********************************************************

I waited restlessly for the people plane to enter. Gordo and I were sitting in the uncomfortable airport chairs. He was playing peek-a-boo with Abby.

People began to swarm in from the door. I finally saw my best friend.

"Aaaaaaaah!!!!!" she shrieked. A few people looked at her.

"'Randa!!!!" I screamed. She pushed her way to us and we attacked each other.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed, hugging her hard. We almost fell down from the impact of our collision.

Gordo pretended to be deafened from our screams. I gave him a look.

"Gordo!" Miranda said, pulling apart from our long hug. He gave her a one-armed hug, the other arm still busy with the squirming Abby.

"Ohhh, this must be little Abigail!" Miranda said tickling her. "Aren't you just the cutest little baby ever!" Abby giggled.

I was glad that I finally got to see my best friend (besides Gordo, of course) after months of only phone calls and emails.

*****************************************************

Miranda's POV

The four of us (Gordo, Lizzie, Abby, and me) walked over to the luggage rack, chatting.

"Oh, hey, I hope it's not too big of a problem for me to stay at your house. I mean, I swear, after you guys are hitched, I'll go stay at a hotel. I don't want to bug you," I said. But Lizzie would hear nothing of it.

"Miranda, if you think I am just going to let you live in a hotel until you find an apartment, you are sooo wrong!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Yeah," agreed Gordo. "Besides, who will watch Abigail on our honeymoon?"

"Thanks you guys," I said, hugging them both. "I hope you don't mind boxes piled up in your house," I laughed. "I only brought three suitcases. The rest is getting here the Sunday after your wedding. By the way, speaking of the wedding, when is everyone else coming?" I added, trying to sound indifferent.

"Well, our parents are coming Thursday- that's two days before the wedding. Umm, Kate and Ethan are coming Wednesday. And so is Larry."

"Oh, is Larry coming?" I said nonchalantly, hoping the worry didn't show in my voice. Too late, it was already wavering. Keep it cool, Sanchez, I scolded myself.

"Of course! How come? Do you not want him to come?" Lizzie said, looking at me.

"No!" I lied. "I…was just wondering!" I dreaded seeing him, but I think there was a tiny part of me that wanted to. I hadn't spoken to him since he left for Princeton. And I wasn't sure what I was going to say if I saw him. Nobody even knew about the fling we had a while ago. Plus, how could I tell him the secret I had been keeping to myself for the last six months?

*************************************************************

AN: What is Miranda's secret??? I bet a lot of you could guess it. So I hope you liked that. Oh, if ya'll have any suggestions for a title, I would really really love it! I'm definitely open to review, good or bad ones, just keep it rated G please! Constructive criticism always welcome! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire!!!!! Be warned- a teeny tiny bit of steamy stuff in this chapter! TINY TINY bit, I swear!

**Chapter 2**

Gordo's POV

I pulled up the blankets and wondered why it was so cold. Something was missing. I cracked an eye open and realized Lizzie wasn't next to me. It was about 1 o'clock in the morning. Abby was sound asleep.

All the lights were off, except for a small lamp in the kitchen. Miranda was snoring on the couch. I saw the window open and a figure out on the balcony, with the baby monitor next to her.

I turned off the light and crawled through the open window. It was a cold night, being as it was October. Lizzie was huddled on the chair, covered with a blanket and drinking hot chocolate. 

"Hey, you," she said, seeing me.

"What's wrong? You ok?" I said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep," she answered, putting down her cocoa and sliding over. I squeezed into the chair too. She sat in my lap, head resting on my chest.

"I wanted to come out and look at the stars. Remember how we used to just lie on the grass and do that?" she murmured, hugging me.

"Yeah. But you can't possibly see any stars. It's too cloudy. Plus, it's New York. There's too many lights," I pointed out.

"I know," she replied. "So I just looked at the lights."

I looked over the balcony with her. We were lucky enough to get an apartment with a view of New York. There were still the faint sounds of cars and buses passing. We sat there for a while, not talking, just sitting.

"So how come you couldn't sleep?" I said, rubbing her back. She sighed.

"Thinking…and worrying," Lizzie confessed.

"About what?"

"The wedding," Lizzie said, snuggling up to me.

"What about the wedding?" I said, looking at her.

"Everything…the food, the guests, the band…" She paused. "Are we doing the right thing? I mean," she continued, before I opened my mouth, "I don't want you to feel that I'm pressuring you or anything. And I don't want to make you feel obligated to marry me because of Abby."

"Lizzie," I said, putting my forehead to hers. "All I feel is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, and I love Abby. I would never, ever leave you two." I tilted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Gordo," Lizzie murmured when we separated.

"I love you too," I said, and we kissed again, with more passion.

Soon the blanket was thrown off, but we didn't care. Our tongues tangled, and Lizzie was running her hands all over my body. I slipped my hand inside her shirt. She moaned.

"Wait," I said, breaking off, breathing heavily. Lizzie was still sitting on my lap, making one part of my body very uncomfortable.

"Remember our promise?" I reminded her.

"Oh, yeah," she said, pouting. I smiled. "But just you wait, David Gordon, when we get into that hotel room on Saturday…" she growled suggestively. We laughed, and I carried her into bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

*********************************************

Miranda's POV

I came to as the smell of bacon and eggs wafted into the room. I forgot where I was and rolled over, falling right off the couch with a scream.

"What happened?" shrieked Lizzie, running in with a spatula. I was tangled in my blankets.

"I fell off the couch!" I exclaimed, beginning to laugh. Lizzie did too. We laughed so hard that tears came to our eyes. I untangled myself and stood up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Gordo said, coming in.

"Hey! It would be five thirty California time, ok?" I said defensively, suppressing a yawn.

"Come on, 'Randa, you can take a nap later. We have sooo much to do!" called Lizzie from the kitchen. I joined them. We had a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast. 

"Don't expect this everyday," Gordo warned me. "Lizzie's culinary side only comes out the first day we have guests over." She slapped him playfully.

"Well, I have class today," Gordo said, getting up. He kissed Lizzie. "I'll be back around four, and we can do dinner or something." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged Abby. Lizzie saw him off as I ate and played with Abby.

"Isn't he the greatest?" she said, coming back with a grin on her face.

"You are so lucky," I told her. "You get to marry your best friend, someone you've know all your life." I leaned back and sighed. "It's just like a fairy tale."

"So what about you?" Lizzie asked, feeding Abby. "Meet anyone new?"

"Well, there were a few guys I dated for the last few months. But nobody seriously."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find somebody soon that you want to spend the rest of your life with," Lizzie comforted. 

I tried to smile. What if I already found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, except he's at Princeton right now, probably with his perfect, gorgeous, smart girlfriend, I thought bitterly to myself.

A few minutes later, Lizzie's friend Frannie came over. We were introduced to each other. I immediately liked her. She had one of those personalities where you couldn't help but smile when she talked to you.

"Come on 'Randa, it's time to do what we love the most-" Lizzie grinned, changed into a white blouse and boots.

"Shopping!" we exclaimed together. "Ok, just let me change," I told her.

Lizzie grabbed her purse. "Ok, bottles are in the fridge, just heat them…umm, that's abut it!"

"Wait, Frannie's not coming?" I asked.

"No, you two have to catch up with each other. I'm going to have fun with Abby today!" Frannie said to me. Lizzie gave Abby a kiss goodbye, and we left.

I was ecstatic as we walked down Fifth Avenue. I'd always hoped to shop at one of the fashion capitals of the United States.

"Just wait until Christmas," Lizzie said. "It was amazing last year."

We stopped to get accessories for our hair for the wedding, which reminded me of something I forgot to give Lizzie yesterday.

After we got back to her and Gordo's apartment, I grabbed a bag from my suitcase and sat down next to Lizzie on the couch. Frannie was in the nursery, changing and playing with Abby.

"Ok, bride-to-be," I told her. "When I heard you two were together, I started putting stuff together. I just had this gut feeling that you two would end up together." I reached into the bag and took out a blue garter.

"Remember that time we went to Victoria's Secret and saw the cute cashier?" I smiled. "You dared me to buy this? It can be your something borrowed, something blue." I reached into the bag and took out a beautiful box.

"I just saw this last time in San Francisco, and thought it would make a good keepsake box."

"Oh, Miranda, you didn't have to do this!" exclaimed Lizzie.

"No, no!" I assured her. "This is the most fun about being your maid of honor." I opened the box. "And here is a locket, that's supposed to be something old, and something new." I dropped the silver heart on a thin silver chain in Lizzie's hand. She opened it.

"That's us in second grade," I told her, pointing to one side, featuring a small photo of her, Gordo, and me grinning. "And that is you and Gordo, in your engagement picture," I finished, pointing to the other side, beginning to tear up. Lizzie thanked me, teary eyed too, and hugged me.

"Oh! I forgot all about this," I said, laughing and taking out a photograph. "That one time, freshman year in high school, we did that project about living in the 'real world.'"

"Oh, yeah, and we were all assigned situations!" Lizzie remembered, beginning to laugh.

"And you and Gordo had to be married and plan your future!" I continued.

"And you guys threw me that fake wedding on the last day of the project!"

"Well, somebody took a picture. Here's you, walking down the 'aisle' and I'm carrying your train. And here's another one, with Mr. Dig 'marrying' you two." I flipped to the next one, trying not to cry. "And I can't believe he actually kissed you! I knew there was something between you two, even though he just said it was for show."

Lizzie took the pictures from me and looked at them, also crying by now.

"Oh, look at this one," she said, smiling down at the last picture through her tears. "I'm here with my maid of honor. This is my favorite." It was a picture of us laughing as we ate the cake.

"You are the best Miranda! I don't know what would have happened if it weren't for you!" cried Lizzie. "Thank you so much! You are the best maid of honor and the best friend a girl could have!" We sat there, hugging.

"I want you to know, that I wish I'll be able to be as great as you are for you wedding," Lizzie said, wiping away her tears.

"Like that will happen," I murmured, but smiling all the same. I had already given away my heart once, and I doubted I would ever get it back.

**********************************************************************

A/N: Hoped ya'll liked that chapter! Thank you sooooo much for reviewing, they really make me want to write more, to know you guys are enjoying it! Please continue to review! All you M/L lovers out there, Larry is coming soon, don't worry! Thanks for reading!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.

**Chapter 3**

Miranda's POV

I was playing with Abby as Lizzie was hanging up the phone.

"We're going out for dinner tonight!" she announced, coming in. 

"Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Duh! Kate and Ethan, and Larry are here!"

I dropped the doll I was holding. Abby began to cry. "Da wa!" she exclaimed, frowning.

"You ok?" Lizzie asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, quickly picking up the doll.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to call Gordo and tell him to meet us there. He has to work late tonight." Lizzie went into the kitchen again.

***********************************************************************

I took a deep breath as I surveyed myself in the mirror. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my flowery skirt and picked off a lint ball on my sweater. I slipped on my black heels and sprayed a light perfume on.

"Ready or not, here I come," I said wryly to myself. I grabbed the baby bag Lizzie told me to get, and hurried out to join them inside the cab.

I still could not get over the nightlife in New York. It was so bright, so busy. We got out at the restaurant and saw Gordo waiting for us outside. He hurried to open the door for us. 

"Well, hello there, you three gorgeous girls!" Gordo greeted us, picking up Abby.

"Ba!" Abby cooed. 

"You two look great," Gordo said, kissing Lizzie. "Larry and the Crafts didn't arrive yet. Let's just go in. We have a reservation."

We walked into the trendy, modern restaurant.

"Reservation under David Gordon, party of seven," Gordo told the waiter. "The rest of our party isn't here yet."

"Ok Mr. Gordon. Would you like a high chair for your daughter?" Gordo nodded.

"Right this way."

Just as we sat down, a couple came towards us. "Kate! Ethan!" Lizzie waved. 

The two of them walked hand in hand over to us.

"It's so great to see you guys! How are you doing?" Ethan asked us, giving me a hug.

"Oh, this must be Abby!" exclaimed Kate, after she said hi to us. Lizzie lifted her out of the high chair and passed her to Kate. Abby began to cry, trying to wriggle out of Kate's grasp and reaching for Lizzie.

"She hates me!" exclaimed Kate.

"No she doesn't," Lizzie replied, putting Abby in the high chair. "She's just a little shy."

"I am going to make a horrible mother!" Kate moaned, sinking down into a chair.

"Are you two…?" I asked.

"We're trying," Kate replied, squeezing Ethan's hand.

"She's adorable," Ethan told us. "She has Lizzie's face, except for the eyes. They're definitely Gordon's eyes."

Gordo's cell phone rang. He hurriedly dug it out of his pocket before more people could turn around and glare at him.

"Hello? Hey, what's up, Larry?"

Lizzie looked at him questioningly. He held up a finger. After some mumbled conversation we couldn't make out through the chatter of the restaurant, Gordo hung up and turned to us.

"That was Larry," he informed us. "His bus got delayed because of some engine trouble. He said they're going to get here around midnight, and told us to just have dinner and not wait up for him."

I felt strangely let down. I shook it off. I didn't want to see Larry…right?

We had a great time at dinner, talking about Abby, the wedding, and just catching up like old times. We said goodbye to Kate and Ethan and started home.

*************************************

Gordo's POV

"Don't wait up for us, ok?" I said to Lizzie in a hushed voice. It was almost midnight. Both Abby and Miranda were asleep. Lizzie saw me to the door. 

"Be back soon," I said, kissing her.

"See you," she whispered.

I waved to Tom, our doorman, who was still on duty, and went to the garage. I got into our car and drove to the airport. Luckily, there wasn't a lot of traffic, being the time that it was. Larry's bus from New Jersey had started out late, so it was only arriving at the airport now. Larry wasn't getting on a plane, but that was where the bus was scheduled to stop.

I arrived at the airport and drove to the pickup area. Larry was standing there with his suitcase, along with a few more bedraggled people. He hurried over to my car when he realized it was me.

"Hey, Gordon!" he greeted me.

"Nice to see you, Tudgeman," I said back. We put his stuff in the trunk and started back to the apartment.

"So how's life for you? You've got it all, man. The apartment, the baby, the girlfriend, the job. How lucky can you get?" Larry said, shaking his head.

"I guess I am, huh," I remarked. "So what about you?" I asked, glancing at him. "How's Princeton?"

"It's ok," he said shortly. "Just doing the whole chemistry major thing." I glanced at him again. "So how's everyone? I can't believe I missed seeing Kate and Ethan again!" he said, changing the subject.

"Well, we're all doing fine. Kate is a student teacher at an elementary school, and Ethan is trying to be a hardcore journalist. Lizzie works part time in a fashion  store, I'm starting in the film industry. Still at NYU. And Miranda quit her old job and moved here."

"Miranda moved here?" Larry said incredulously. "I didn't know that!"

"Just last Saturday," I murmured. "I thought she would have told you."

"Well, we haven't really kept in touch. It has been more than half a year." I noticed the pained look on his face and decided not to mention anything else.

Lizzie greeted us when we came through the door.

"Larry!" she squealed quietly, hugging him. 

"Lizzie!" he replied back with a smile. Lizzie raised a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, Abby's finally asleep again," Lizzie said, motioning towards the room. "So, are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine. Actually, do you mind if I take a shower? It's been a long trip, with the delay and everything." Lizzie showed him to the bathroom. 

"Hey, you guys can go to sleep now. I'm so sorry for getting you up so late at night. If my hotel reservation wasn't canceled, I wouldn't be imposing on you."

"Don't worry," I told him. "It's fine with us."

"I can just sleep on the couch or something," he said.

"Um…" Lizzie said, pointing towards the couch. A figure was already sleeping on it. "…Miranda." I watched closely as Larry's face changed.

"Oh! Then it's ok, I'll sleep on the floor," he replied.

"Ok, I'll put some blankets on the table," Lizzie said.

********************************************************

Larry's POV

I felt refreshed as I stepped out of the shower. Riding in a stuffy bus for two hours was not my idea of a fun trip. I grabbed my dirty clothes and went into the living room. The only light was the one lamp in the kitchen, and I assumed Lizzie or Gordo had left it on for me. I stuffed the clothes in my suitcase and took the blankets Lizzie had left on the chair. 

I paused when I saw Miranda. God, she was beautiful, even when she was sleeping. The light was just shining on her angelic face. The blanket had been pushed off. I gently pulled it up and tucked it under her chin. She stirred and I jumped back, but she just rolled over. I set down the blankets and turned off the light.

**********************************************

A/N: Soo sorry for the delay, but- aaaargh!!! Stupid school!!!! I had sooo much homework and tests. Unluckily, I think I failed my calc test! = ( but anyways, THANK YOU for all the great reviews!!! Hope you liked that chapter, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, etc. etc.

**Chapter 4**

Miranda's POV

I woke up at 5:30 the next morning. To my surprise, I didn't feel jet-lagged at all. I smiled and opened my eyes. The next second, I bit back a scream. Right there, next to the couch, was a man! I quickly grabbed the first thing I felt on the table. The remote! I lifted it, ready to strike him if he attacked.

He turned over and I jumped. He was sleeping. When I realized who it was, a wave of emotions came over me. I sure felt stupid, holding the remote like a baseball bat. I felt relieved that it wasn't a stranger. I felt embarrassed because he was only wearing his boxers. And I wasn't sure about how I felt about seeing him again.

I washed up and changed into jeans and a sweater. Everyone was still in bed. I scrawled a note to Lizzie, telling her I was going on a walk.

I slipped outside and breathed in a crisp fall air. I strolled down the streets. Shops were just opening for the day. Traffic was already beginning to slow with people trying to get to work. I wandered to a small park. There was a small pond, and a playground. I sat on the swings.

"Hey," a voice said from behind me.

I was startled. I turned around.

"Hey, don't scare me like that!" I told Larry.

"So, how are you?" Larry said, coming behind me and pushing me on the swing. "It's great to see everyone again."

"I'm good," I replied. I wondered how he could be so composed. He was acting as though we talked to each other every day. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. "How about you? And Princeton?"

"Good, everything's good," he answered. 

I paused. "I'm sorry for not keeping touch with you."

"Hey, it goes both ways," he said with a wry smile.

"Anything new in your life? Like, a girlfriend? Or a wife, maybe?" I wanted to hit myself for being so blunt.

"No. If there were, you would have been invited to the wedding. You?"

"No, I broke up with him a few weeks ago," I said softly

"Why?"

"He wasn't the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," I murmured, staring out into the distance.

"I'm sure you'll find somebody."

"That's what everyone says," I said dryly. Wasn't it ironic how the man I pictured myself with was here talking to me about finding someone else?

He stopped pushing me and caught the chains so I slowed down. "You will," he said, staring into my eyes. I shifted my gaze.

"You know, Larry, you scared me half to death this morning," I confessed, changing the subject. He began to push me gently again. 

"Is that so? Why?"

"I didn't know you were staying at their place. I thought you were an axe-murderer or something." I smiled sheepishly. "I was going to hit you with the remote control!"

Larry laughed. "Great defense, Miranda. I'm glad you didn't." He came around and sat on the swing next to me. I dragged my feet on the ground until I stopped.

"Larry, I have something to tell you…" I started.

"What is it?" he said, looking into my eyes again.

"I…you… Do you want to get some coffee?" I was furious at myself for not telling him, but he was just looking at me so innocently.

"Sure! There's a Starbucks right across the street," Larry said, pointing.

We ordered two espressos and sat at a table by the window. We people-watched and caught up with each other about the last six months. I basically told him everything. Except for that one, minor, thing. If I couldn't tell Lizzie, how could I tell Larry? But, a voice in my head said, he has the right to know. It involves him.

"Should we? Miranda?" I shook myself.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. I kinda drifted off," I apologized.

"It's ok. You probably have a lot on your mind about the wedding," Larry answered. I didn't bother to correct him. "I asked you if we should get some coffee for Lizzie and Gordo."

"Umm, yeah, we probably should," I answered. We got the coffees and hurried down the short block before the coffee cooled.

************************************************************

Lizzie's POV

We all went to go pick up our parents that night at the airport. Apparently, my parents and Matt, the Gordons, and the Sanchez family had decided to come together.

We watched for three pairs as the passengers began to arrive inside the airport.

"Oh, my baby!" somebody screamed. I grinned.

"Mom!" I shouted back. I pushed Abby into Gordo's arms. Mom ran to me and we hugged.

"Dad! Matt!" I exclaimed afterwards, hugging them too. There were more hugs around.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Gordon!" I said to them.

"Sweetie, now it's just Howard and Roberta. We're your soon to be in-laws!" she told me with a hug.

Gordo was being told the same information from my parents.

"Please Gordo, just Jo and Sam!" I grinned. Miranda was saying hello to her parents.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby is getting married!!!" my mother cried, hugging both Gordo and me.

"Yeah, and good luck putting up with her Gordo!" Matt exclaimed. I glared at him, but we burst out laughing.

"Ok, so do you want to head back to the apartment?" I asked them.

"Um, actually, honey, we've decided to stay in hotel," my dad said. "I mean, after we heard both Miranda and Larry are staying too, we thought it would be too crowded with three old couples with you!"

I triumphantly gave an I-told-you-so look at Gordo.

"Why don't you come over for dinner?" Gordo offered. 

To my surprise, we had fun during dinner with our parents. We talked about Abby and the wedding.

"Don't forget, rehearsal dinner is changed to 6:00," I said to them as they put on their coats, ready to leave. One last hug and they were off to the hotel.

**************************************

A/N: Sorry it seems so cut off! And SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SOOOOOOO LONG!!!! Oopsies… but anyways, thanks for all the positive reviews---keep them coming, and the update will come ASAP!!!! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The usual!

**Chapter 5**

Lizzie's POV

I snuggled into Gordo's chest. We were just sitting outside on the balcony again. Larry and Miranda were talking inside. Abby was sound asleep.

"Mm, can you believe in less than 24 hours, we're going to be Mr. and Mrs. David Gordon?" I murmured. Gordo stroked my hair.

"Why won't it be Mr. and Mrs. Elizabeth McGuire?" Gordo teased.

I smiled, but sighed. "I can't believe we're actually getting married," I said, hugging him tighter. He kissed the top of my head and rested his chin on top of it. "Just think, once we're married, we'll never have to leave each other ever again. We could just stay like this forever and ever and ever."

Gordo lifted his head. "You know, Lizzie, we don't have to get married to do all that stuff." I sat up straight.

"What are you saying?" I demanded.

"Marriage doesn't always turn out the way-"

"David Gordon!" I interrupted him. "Are you telling me you do not want to get married?!?"

"I did not say anything like that!" Gordo replied testily.

"Didn't you say you would never leave me and Abby?" I exclaimed, standing up angrily. "I don't think I want to marry someone who doesn't want to get married!"

"I never said that, but I'm starting to think so," retorted Gordo. Tears stung my eyes. He suddenly saw the look on my face.

  
"Lizzie…" he said, taking my arm. I jerked it away.

"No, don't you 'Lizzie' me!" I hissed, wiping my eyes. I hurried inside.

**********************************************

Miranda's POV

"One herbal tea coming right up," announced Larry from the counter. I was sitting at the kitchen table. I could see Lizzie and Gordo outside, cuddling.

"Isn't it adorable?" I sighed. 

"Who, me?" joked Larry. I smiled.

"No, Lizzie and Gordo."

"Oh, the other adorable!" he replied, setting a cup down in front of me. I turned back towards him. He sat next to me.

I picked up my mug and breathed in the sweet aroma.

"Nice, isn't it?" Larry asked, drinking from his own cup.

"What?"

"Those two," he said, gesturing towards the balcony. I nodded and looked into my cup.

"Listen, Larry, we need to talk," I began.

"Uh, oh, the 'we need to talk' never sounds good," Larry replied with a wan smile.

"Seriously, Larry."

"Ok, all jokes aside," he said, earnestly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You know what we need to talk about…what's going on with us? I mean," I continued before Larry could say something, "is there ever going to be a future for this?"

Larry took my hand. "I thought we already talked about it. You wanted to just walk away as friends, and nothing more."

"I know," I said softly. "But then you walk in here, and it's just…I don't know…" There was a pregnant pause.

Larry looked at me. "Miranda, when I got here a few days ago, and I saw you, I just felt this incredible sensation in my chest, ok? I don't know what it was, but I do know that these last six months, I've been trying to forget you."

"Larry-"

"Wait, Miranda, let me finish," Larry cut in, putting his hand over my mouth. "I've been trying so hard to forget you, because every time I thought of you, it felt like my heart was breaking." I sat silently, trying to absorb what he said. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, once I have you here, I don't want to lose you again."

I melted as he said those last words. Inside, I was screaming with joy at the fact Larry still wanted me. But my rational mind took over. I took a sip of my tea, trying to figure out what to say next. Larry didn't push me to say anything.

"Do you ever regret…?" I ventured, breaking the silence.

"That night?" finished Larry. "No, I don't." He looked straight at me. "Do you?"

"No…" I paused. "Yes." I looked up at Larry again. He was staring at me curiously.

"Larry, I have something to tell you," I said, mustering up all the strength I had. He nodded, indicating for me to go on.

"Umm, that night… after that night, I mean…umm…I found out I was pregnant," I said in a small voice. Larry stared at me.

"You mean, with me?" he said incredulously. I nodded, biting my lip, ready to continue. "Miranda, that's great!" exclaimed Larry. I was shocked. 

"Gr…great?" I said weakly.

"I mean, us, having a baby together! I still love you, Miranda." I barely heard a word he was saying.

"No, Larry, you don't understand-"

"But how come…?" he gestured to my stomach. "I mean, it should be six months along, right?"

"Umm, Larry, I wasn't quite finished with my story," I replied. I took a deep breath. "I had an abortion."

"What?!" Larry burst out, standing up. I stood up too.

"I knew you were in Princeton, and I didn't want to be a single mom!" I said unhappily. "And I knew every time I looked at our child I would see you, and it just couldn't work that way!"

"Miranda, this," Larry said, gesturing wildly, "can't work this way!" He began to pace around. "I would have tried to help you raise the kid, for Christ's sake! You weren't about to go through this alone!" I could hear some anger in his voice.

"Larry, you were busy in Princeton! You had a big future!" I tried to get him to turn around. "I didn't want you to put your life on hold because of a baby!"

"And the answer was to take another life away?" Larry snapped, hitting his hand on the doorframe. I felt as though I had been slapped. Tears came to my eyes.

"Larry…"

"You know, we could've had a kid and lived happily ever after!" he said furiously, stalking towards the door. "Ok, I can't deal with this right now," he muttered, grabbing his coat and slamming the door behind him.

I slumped onto the couch and burst into tears. I heard some voices outside, then the window opening. I hastily wiped my tears and bent over a magazine, hoping whoever it was wouldn't notice my bloodshot eyes. 

"Miranda!" the person wailed. I quickly rubbed my eyes and looked up.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" I asked, seeing Lizzie's miserable expression. She flopped down next to me and leaned into my shoulder. She said something, but it was muffled and I couldn't understand it.

"What?"

"I said it's over! The wedding's off!" she sobbed.

"What?!?" I said again. I pushed thoughts of Larry to the back of mind and focused on the tearstained best friend in front of me.

Lizzie hiccupped and proceeded to tell me the argument she'd had with Gordo.

"And he said he didn't want to get married," she said tearfully.

"No, he didn't say those exact words, did he?" I pointed out, passing Lizzie another tissue. She slowly shook her head.

I suppressed a smile. "Liz, you're just going to throw away your marriage over some silly little argument? I'm sure he didn't mean anything, and you didn't either. Don't argue with me Lizzie, you know I'm right," I interrupted her.

"Miranda, thank you," she said, giving me a hug. "You're right. It's all so stupid now. What do I say to him?"

"Your heart will speak for you," I replied wisely. "These things work themselves out."

"Aaargh, Miranda, that's so cheesy!" Lizzie said, sniffling but smiling now. "Thank you," she said to me again. "What would I do without you?"

"Nothing!" I replied, hugging her back. She went out to talk to Gordo again.

Suddenly, I felt extremely tired. I sprawled out on the couch, ready to sleep. At least I was able to solve one problem, I thought, thinking about Lizzie and Gordo. If only I were able to do something about my own. I slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep.

*************************************************************

A/N: SOOO SORRY for the loooong delay!!! Yuck yuck, this is the worst year- I made a huuuge mistake in taking all those AP classes! But anyways, thanks so much to those who reviewed. Please continue to review this chapter!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire- duh!

**Chapter 6**

Larry's POV

I walked brusquely in the chilly night air. Although it was nine o'clock at night, New York was still bustling. I found myself wandering to the park Miranda and I had been to this morning. 

"Get a grip on yourself, Tudgeman!" I thought to myself. I realized it wasn't the safest thing to go walking around in New York City by myself at night, but I wasn't exactly using the rational part of my brain.

I shivered and watched as my breath rose in puffs of steam in the cold air. _Why didn't she tell me? _I thought furiously. But then another voice popped into my head.

_Because she wanted what was best for you, and was only worrying about _your_ future. And now you screwed up, Larry._

I would have liked nothing better than to marry the woman of my dreams, namely Miranda, and raise a child.

"God, why do I have to be so stupid?!" I muttered to myself. "Obviously, she hates me now. I don't blame her." I leaned against the tree.

"But, damn it, why the hell did she have to get an abortion?" I groaned. I hated to think that a child's life was taken away just for the sake of me. I banged my fist on the trunk, causing the remaining leaves clinging to it to drift slowly towards the grass.

I began to slowly walk towards Lizzie and Gordo's apartment again. I was still angry, but it had subsided. I felt defeated.

******************************************************

Lizzie's POV

I climbed through the window, seeing Gordo's figure still hunched in the chair.

"Um, hi," I said hesitantly. Gordo lifted his head quickly.

"Lizzie, I didn't-"

"Gordo, I'm so sorry!" I said, throwing my arms around him. He seemed surprised. "I didn't mean anything I said!" I cried.

"No, Lizzie, I'm the one who should be sorry!" he apologized. "I wasn't trying to say anything! I do want to marry you!"

"Then why did you say all the stuff about not having to get married, and how it doesn't always work out," I sniffled. He wiped the tears away.

"All I was saying is that whether we get married or not, I will love you forever," he said softly. "I just don't want to lose you."

I smiled, feeling choked up again.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Really." Gordo kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't worry, Gordo. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now, can we go inside? I think my toes are frozen," I chattered, wiggling my toes. In my hurry to get outside, I didn't bother to put on shoes.

I started to get up.

"Wait!" Gordo said. I stopped. He suddenly picked me up in his arms. I squealed, not expecting it.

"Just practicing, for tomorrow," he grinned, setting me down inside, them climbing in himself. I couldn't help but laugh.

I let Gordo use the bathroom first, so I went back into the living room, now remembering how sad Miranda had looked when I came in. In my hysteria, I barely noticed her condition, but as I thought about it, I realized her eyes had been puffy, as if she had been crying. Now, she was sound asleep on the couch. I picked up the comforter and covered her with it. I wondered where Larry was.

"Hey, Gordo, have you seen Larry?" I said, joining Gordo in the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth.

"Nope," he said, through a mouthful of foam. "Why?"

"I don't know. Something's going on," I said, picking up my hairbrush and brushing my long blonde hair. "Miranda's been crying, I can tell. And when I came in, I swear I heard a door slamming." Gordo looked at me expectantly while drying himself off.

"I think there's something going on between the two of them!" I said exasperatedly.

"Ok, Nancy Drew, what would that be?" he replied, rolling his eyes. I slapped him on the arm.

"I don't know! I was just saying!" I shot back.

"Ok, let's not get into a fight again, the night before our wedding day," pointed out Gordo with a mock sad face, going into our bedroom. I giggled and slapped him again. We got into the bed, ready to go to sleep. I settled into my comfortable spot in Gordo's arm.

"The guys are going to pick me up early tomorrow," he grumbled. "I won't see you until later."

"Tradition, tradition," I admonished him with a kiss. "Are you sure you're ok with the non-traditional Jewish wedding? And are your parents ok with it?"

"Liz, we already said we were 100% sure. Mom and Dad never pressured me to be really religiously Jewish. And we're going to sign the ketubah, and I think that's the most important thing to them. And plus, it's basically just for decoration anyways. And I know how important the not-seeing-you-in-your-dress-before-the-wedding is, so they said we can do it in the morning."

"Thank you," I murmured, already drifting off the sleep. Gordo nodded sleepily.

************************************************

Gordo's POV

I was walked through an aquarium. The cool rays of sunlight shining from the tanks reflected din blue light in the room. I walked through a dark passageway into a dome of water. The crowd parted and I saw a dark figure in the water. I walked closer and realized it was a mermaid! It was Lizzie! She giggled and fluttered her tail. 

"Lizzie! Why are you a mermaid?" I yelled, knocking on the glass. She simply beckoned me closer, flipping her blond hair back.

"No, I don't want to get wet!" I called, shaking my head so she could understand me. Lizzie frowned and turned towards me with an angry expression.

"Come on, it's time to get married!" she commanded me in a voice muffled by bubbles. I disagreed.

"Come here! Hurry up!" she said, her voice becoming more distant, and sounding strangely like Ethan's voice.

"No," I mumbled.

"David, dude, time to go!" a voice hissed in my ear. Somebody was shaking me. The image of the mermaid faded. The dream went away.

"Gordo, time to get up!"

I groaned and cracked an eye open. Ethan was there, along with Larry.

"Come on, man!" he said again.

"Ok, ok, I'm awake," I whispered, trying not to wake Lizzie. We dressed and went out to do some last minute things, like shining shoes, etc. At 11, Larry, Ethan, and I met Lizzie and our parents at one of my dad's old friends, a rabbi.

We had dressed relatively casually. We were wearing polo shirts. The only difference was that my father, the rabbi, and I were wearing the traditional kippah (A/N: those hats- I think?). Lizzie and the girls were dressed in simple dresses or skirts.

"Hi!" she said to me with a smile. "Ready?"

"For you? Yeah!" I replied. She grinned. We took each others hands and approached Rabbi Wolfson.

Finally, I said a part of the Koran in Aramaic, an accomplishment I was proud of. Finally, Rabbi Wolfson told us to sign the ketubah. I signed with no regrets, Lizzie right next to me, holding my other hand. I grinned and passed her the pen. She signed.

*****************************

A/N: Sooo sorry if I got stuff wrong about the ketubah and stuff like that! I'm not Jewish! I just heard of it. And I'm also sorry the chapter is so choppy, but I want to get the wedding stuff soon! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.

**Chapter 7**

Lizzie's POV

I took a deep breath as Miranda pinned up the rest of the dress where it needed to be pinned. I fingered the crystals embroidered on the white dress.

"You look gorgeous!" Kate squealed.

"I don't feel gorgeous! I feel like I'm going to throw up!" I said, making a face at Mom in the mirror. She was putting the finishing touches on my hair.

"It's just pre-wedding jitters," Mom replied through a mouthful of pins she was holding in her mouth. Mrs. Gordon agreed.

I pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen from my elegant chignon.

"No, leave it," Frannie told me. She wrapped the strand around her finger and sprayed it with some hairspray. When she let it go, it fell into a curl.

All us girls were in the dressing room off to the side of the ballroom of the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel. I took another deep breath and tried to calm my jittery nerves.

"Where's Abby?" I cried, suddenly realizing she was gone.

"Calm down!" my mother said, still fixing my dress. "She's with Matt! I'll get her before the wedding starts!" I nodded sheepishly. Mom straightened the straps and stood back. I pirouetted in front of the mirror, the satin dress swishing around and around.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful," said Mom, looking as though she was close to tears. Finally, we fastened the veil to my head with a silver headpiece studded with crystals. It was a present from Gordo.

"Ok, ladies, five minutes to show time!" my dad said, poking his head into the door.

"Be right out!" answered Mom, shoving him back out the door. I straightened the silver necklace around my throat. 

I took another deep breath and followed her out the door. We stepped into the marble entry behind the doors.

"Dad!" I said, giving him a hug.

"Excited, sweetie? It's your big day!" he said with a hug. I nodded and tried to smile, but I think it was very weak.

"Don't worry," he whispered in my ear. "I know he loves you. I'm just sad you won't be my little girl anymore."

"Oh, Daddy, I still am!" I said with another hug. Suddenly the orchestra struck up a march. Matt, Mom, and Abby started down the aisle. I grabbed my flowers tightly and Dad took my arm. I held my breath in nervous anticipation.

*************************************

Miranda's POV

Lizzie wasn't the only nervous one on her wedding day! I bit my lip as I smoothed my burgundy bridesmaids dress. I handed Lizzie her bouquet with an assuring smile, then picked up my own. I smiled at Abby, the flower girl, who was wearing almost the same dress as Lizzie. She looked adorable!

"Places, everyone!" Mr. McGuire urged us. I took my spot behind Mrs. McGuire and waited apprehensively for Larry to join me. We hadn't spoken since last night. It didn't seem that today would be much different.

Suddenly, the orchestra began to play. Mrs. McGuire shifted Abby and started down the aisle, taking Abby's hand and throwing down white rose petals. The walkway was decorated with white arches covered with blooming gardenias and other white flowers. We waited until Mrs. McGuire and Abby had reached the end, and that was our cue. Larry curtly held out his arm, and I took a limp hold on it.

We started down the aisle to the classical music. All eyes were turned on us. It seemed so unnatural to be walking at that slow of a pace. I passed my parents and saw them wave to me. I saw Abby obediently sitting on Mrs. McGuire's lap in the first row. Gordo looked so happy standing there in front. As we made our way up to him, he gave us a big grin. I grinned back and took my place on the other side. I released my pent up breath as I watched Kate and Ethan amble down towards us, then Matt with Lizzie's friend, Francesca. Finally, the orchestra died down, then the wedding march began. Everyone stood up, and for a few seconds, all I could see were the backs of heads.

***************************************************************

Lizzie's POV

Finally, Kate and Ethan left, and the orchestra stopped. A few seconds later, the music began again, now the traditional "Here Comes the Bride." I exhaled sharply, and Dad squeezed my arm. We started walking towards the justice of the peace. I smiled at all my friends, both new and old. I saw friends from work, friends from college, and even some people from high school. About three-quarters of the way, I saw Gordo and swallowed the lump beginning to form in my throat.

For the rest of the walk, our eyes were glued to each other. It seemed as though we were in high school again. Even Gordo's smile was the same. I smiled back.

*************************************************************

Gordo's POV

I couldn't stop smiling. It took a lot just to keep from hopping up and down in excitement. Larry noticed and gave me a look. I ignored him.

_Dumm, dumm, da dumm, dum dumm da dum._

The wedding march started again. Two figures came in through the door. When I saw Lizzie, it was like the whole world stopped spinning.

She was the most gorgeous creature in the universe. She looked radiant. There aren't even words to describe how beautiful she was. Lizzie clutched her flowers in one hand, and her other hand in her father's. 

As she neared us, I saw her gaze shift to me. Suddenly, I was finding it hard to breathe, but I never stopped smiling. I couldn't even if I tried to. I was that happy. Lizzie looked like an angel, wearing her dazzling white gown. The only thing missing was the halo.

Lizzie and Mr. McGuire arrived at the altar.

"Thank you, Daddy," I heard her whisper. Mr. McGuire smiled at me, and placed Lizzie's hand in mine.

"Now you take good care of her, Gordo," he said softly. "If I hear my only daughter is ever unhappy…" he said with a grin.

"She won't," I answered, smiling back at Lizzie. Mr. McGuire kissed Lizzie's cheek and sat down next to Mrs. McGuire.

The two of us turned towards Minister Brown.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony," she began.

********************************************************

Lizzie's POV

Gordo squeezed my hand as we listened to the minister.

"David," she said, turning to him. "Do you take Elizabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

I held my breath.

"I do," Gordo said, looking deep into my eyes.

"Elizabeth," she said, now turning to me. "Do you take David to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said without hesitation.

"Now, repeat after me, David," she continued. "I, David."

"I, David," Gordo echoed.

"Take thee Elizabeth."

"Take thee Elizabeth."

"For my lawful wife."

"For my lawful wife," Gordo said, looking deep into my soul.

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have, and to hold from this day forward," Gordo continued.

"For better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," Gordo finished, repeating after the minister.

I felt as though my heart was about to burst from loving Gordo so much.

The minister turned to me, and I repeated her every word.

"I, Elizabeth, take thee David, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," I said clearly. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed many people were teary-eyed. Not to my surprise, my mother was one of them. I gave her a small smile.

Minister Brown opened her book and read the passage we had chosen.

"1 Cor 13:4-8, Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails." She closed the book.

"If I may have the rings…" she said, looking at Larry. He took them out and handed them to her. She gave the first gold ring to Gordo.

He placed it gently on my ring finger. "Elizabeth, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed."

Following suit, I took the second ring and placed in on Gordo's finger. "David, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed."

"Ok, now since we are so lucky as to be blessed as to be so cultured," started Minister Brown, reaching behind her, "we now will celebrate a Jewish tradition." She gave a delicate glass filled with barely two sips of wine to me, and I drank from it, and passed it to Gordo, who finished it. "This is the reminder that a great joy can suddenly be shattered." Gordo wrapped the glass in a cloth and took my hand. Together, we stepped on it, breaking the glass.

Minister Brown turned to both of us with a big smile. "In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder.  
David, you may now kiss the bride!"

Gordo lightly lifted my veil and threw it over my head. Our lips met tenderly in our first kiss as husband and wife. Suddenly, he kissed me so that I dipped back, my head almost to the floor, amongst cheers and whoops. I grinned and hugged him when we broke apart.

We hurried out the room to stand in the receiving line.

"You did it!" Miranda squealed, coming out with us and hugging us.

"Yeah!" I said. "We did it!" Gordo looked at me with shining eyes.

***************************************************************

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! I tried to incorporate Gordo's Jewish culture as much as I could- sorry if it bad! I did a little research on the good ol' Internet! Hehe, I hope ya'll liked this chapter! Thanks to all the reviews! Please review this chapter!! Muchos gracias!

P.S. to Kate- AP classes are advanced placement classes, which I was stupid enough to take FOUR of!!! I should have just stuck with easy classes! Hehe, thanks to all who reviewed!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, same as always

**Chapter 8**

Gordo's POV

My cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling.

"Ok, now one with the groom and the bridesmaids," the photographer said, pushing his assistant to arrange us.

I stood between Miranda, Kate, and Frannie. 

We took a few more pictures outside in the courtyard.

"Ok, the ones with the party are done, just a few more with the two of you," the photographer said to Lizzie and me.

We posed while the rest of our attendants journeyed back to the room where we were having the reception. Lizzie and I waited just outside the doors for the band to stop playing and introduce us.

"I love you," I said softly to her. Her face broke into a smile.

"I love you too," she whispered back, kissing me.

The final notes of the last song faded away,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. David Gordon!" the bandleader announced. I squeezed Lizzie's hand and I hoped I wouldn't embarrass her or myself on the dance floor. We stepped into the ballroom amid applause. I took her hand and put my other hand on her waist. We waited for the band to start up again. 

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away_

We slowly revolved around as the music played.

  
_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

_  
Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

"You know what?" she whispered into my ear.

"What?"

"I feel like Cinderella," Lizzie replied, her warm breath tickling my ear. I smiled. "What? I do! I'm in my ball gown, all these people are watching us, and I'm dancing with my Prince Charming!" I gave a small laugh.

"Well, you'll always be my princess," I whispered back.

"That's so corny!" she laughed.

  
_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now  
  
Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe  
  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_                          
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_...

We separated and waved at the clapping crowd. We sat down at our spots at the table in the front.

***********************************************

Miranda's POV

"Congratulations!" everyone said to Lizzie and Gordo. We sat at the tables, waiting for dinner to be served.

Larry clinked on his glass and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"Excuse me. Hi, I'm Larry, David's best man. Would anybody mind if I took this time to wish Lizzie and David a happy half hour anniversary?"

Everyone laughed. I saw Lizzie roll her eyes. Larry continued with his toast.

"I would like to say thank you to Mr. and Mrs. McGuire for all that you've done to make this the special day that it is. And, of course, thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Gordon for all of your support and all that you've done to make this the perfect day for these two lovebirds. And finally, thank you, David for making such a good choice for the best man. It is with great pleasure that I say congratulations to Lizzie and David ... may you share many warm days and many warm nights." He raised his glass. "Here's to Lizzie and David!"

We all drank and clapped. I knew it would be my turn to give my speech soon.

Ethan stood up. "Oh, yeah, hi, I'm the other best man! Ethan! Larry basically stole all I was going to say-" Ethan shot a dirty look at Larry. Finally, he finished, and Lizzie's parents toasted. Then it was my turn.

"Um, hi, I'm Miranda, Lizzie's maid of honor," I said, standing up. "First of all, I would like to congratulate my two best friends for getting married! I first met Lizzie and Gordo in third grade. I remember they were stuck together like glue. In fact, now they still are!" I saw Lizzie grin at me. "Knowing my best friends, I know that this is best thing that will ever happen to them. We always knew they would get together. Which, by the way, you still owe me ten bucks for the bet, Kate," I joked. "And also, thanks to Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, and Mr. and Mrs. Gordon for making this such a magical night." I nodded to them, and then turned back to Lizzie and Gordo. "A person once said that love is friendship set to music. I could not agree more. I love my best friends, and they are definitely meant to be together. So now, I raise my glass," I did, "here's to Lizzie and Gordo," I said, using his nickname. "May your lives always be filled with music and laughter." I drank a little champagne and sat back down, letting out my breath.

"Miranda, that was such a sweet speech!" Lizzie squealed, leaning over to talk to me. "Thank you!"

"Hey, I meant every bit of it!" I replied. As the waiters began to serve dinner, I glanced at Larry, sitting on the other side of Lizzie. I caught his eye and quickly turned away.

***

The reception was almost over. We'd had the father-daughter dance, I'd danced with Gordo and Ethan, and Lizzie tossed the bouquet. Frannie caught it, to the shock of her boyfriend. Now, Lizzie and Gordo had just cut the cake and the party was dying down.

My eyes wandered back to Gordo and Lizzie, now joined by Larry. I couldn't hear anything over the music and hubbub, but I saw them talking. I craned my neck, trying to get a better look, when suddenly a familiar red dress blocked my view.

"You ok?" Kate asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I murmured distractedly, leaning back. I saw Larry give them both hugs and start off.

"Um, hold on, Kate, be right back," I interrupted, getting up and following him out the door.

I pushed my way through the people watching the dancers. I finally reached the door, but he had disappeared. I frantically looked to right, then the left. I couldn't let him just leave! I bit my lip, and started towards the right. I stopped. A door in front of me flew open and somebody rushed out.

"Larry!" I gasped. He looked up.

"Miranda!" he said in surprise.

"Listen, Larry, we need to talk," I said breathlessly.

"No, Miranda, I have to go," he said, shaking his head.

"But you can't just go! Like this!" I pleaded.

"Like what? Like knowing I could have had a chance to be a father? Like not even knowing until a few hours ago?" he retorted. Tears came to my eyes.

"It's not like that," I started.

"Look, I have a ticket for a train that leaves in twenty minutes. I have a seminar at Princeton tomorrow afternoon. They're sending me to Seattle for a few months, for some research," he said, not meeting my eyes.

"Larry, I know what I did was bad. But do you really think us having a baby was the right thing to do?"

"When two people have a future, when they're in love, that's when having a baby is the right thing to do!" he replied, putting his jacket on.

"Do we have a future?" I whispered, wiping away the tear on my cheek and pushing back the hair that had fallen into my face.

Larry continued to put on his jacket. "I have to go now," he said abruptly. "Here."

He pushed something into my hand and walked away.

I opened my fist and saw my silver necklace I'd given him that one night we spent together. I fingered it and burst into tears.

*******************************************************************************************

A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating for sooo long! I've been so caught up in school and SATs and projects. Hopefully, I'll find the time to get the next chapters up. Please review- they get me to write faster!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire!!!!

**Chapter 9**

Larry's POV

I couldn't stand the look on her face. Why did I have to do this to her? I just basically told her there was no possibility of us even happening. Ever. I almost told her. I honestly did. When she stood there, crying because of me, I've never wanted to tell her how much I loved her more. Too late. I basically told her I thought it was all her fault, even though it wasn't. It was mine too.

I sighed as I leaned my head against the cool windowpane of the train. It was too quiet. Nobody was really traveling this late. The silence lent too much time to think over my mistakes. I decided to work on my speech.

************************************

Gordo's POV

I grinned at Abby as Mrs. McGuire played with her. It was about her bedtime though. I turned back to my new wife.

"You ok?" I murmured to Lizzie. She seemed abnormally quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "Have you seen Miranda?"

I looked around the room.

"Hmm, come to think of it, I haven't seen her for a while," I said, searching the emptying room. Many of our guests were beginning to drift home.

"Maybe it's time for us to make our getaway," Lizzie whispered in my ear, her hot breath tickling me.

"Upstairs?" I grinned.

"Hey, it's better than nothing. And we get to leave for the Bahamas tomorrow morning!" she giggled.

"But where's Miranda? She is going to watch our daughter for a week," I pointed out.

"I know!" Lizzie said, wringing her hands nervously. "I need to tell her some last minutes stuff! I'm going to go look for her. Go talk to my parents." Lizzie rushed out the room, stopping to thank a couple that was leaving.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, have you seen Miranda?" I said, walking over to my new in-laws.

"Hey, David, none of this Mr. and Mrs. McGuire. It's Sam and Jo, ok sweetie? We're basically related now!" Jo said.

"Um, ok, Jo," I said, feeling embarrassed. "It's just that Lizzie and I want to turn in, and we just want to make sure Abby is ok with Miranda."

"Oh, David, if we could stay longer, we could totally look after our granddaughter! But Sam has to work, and I know your parents do too."

*******************************************************************

Lizzie's POV

I winced as I stumbled into the lobby of the hotel. Too much dancing, and too tight shoes! I groaned and hobbled to the bathroom, planning to take a little break from the shoes.

I pushed the door open and heard the sound of someone crying.

"Miranda?" I whispered uncertainly.

"Lizzie?" the person sniffed.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as she came out of the stall.

"Nothing," she said, going over to the sink to wash her face, but it was apparent that something was wrong.

"Miranda, after all these years, I think I can tell when something is wrong with you. And I want you to tell me what it is!"

Miranda patted her face dry with a fluffy pink towel. It was a very chic hotel.

"No, everything is ok now. It would take too long. And you two need to have some time alone," she replied.

"Miranda!" I complained, but she did look a lot better. She hugged me.

"No, it's your wedding day, and I'm not going to waste your time telling you my stupid story! I promise I'll tell you when you guys get back," she said.

"You better! Ok, since Gordo and I are just leaving straight from the hotel tomorrow, give my parents or somebody if Abby's being fussy. Once we get to the hotel, I'll call you and give you the number," I said, mentally checking off each item.

"Lizzie, we've been through this!" Miranda laughed, a little too loudly. "I know!"

 I smiled. "Ok, just worried. It's the first time I'm leaving Abby for so long!"

"Don't worry," Miranda said again. We went back to the hall, just as they announced the last song.

Gordo looked at the two of us curiously. I gave him a look, telling him to not say something embarrassing. He got the idea. He held out his arm and we stepped out onto the dance floor. Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight" was being played.

"What was that all about?" Gordo asked.

"I honestly have no idea. She wouldn't tell me!" I said indignantly.

Gordo grinned and hugged me closer. "I'm sure," he teased.

"Well, she did say she would tell us when we got back," I admitted. "But that's a long time!"

"Don't worry," Gordo said. 

The song ended. That was it! The end of my wedding day! The bandleader thanked everyone, and people began to come over to Gordo and I and congratulate us and to say goodbye. Finally, we said goodbye to our parents, Abby, Frannie, Matt, and Miranda and her parents, and made our getaway.

"This is so weird," I said, holding Gordo's hand and leaning on him as we waited for the elevator.

"What is?"

"That we're just going upstairs!" I laughed.

"Well, would you rather be on a plane right now?" Gordo pointed out.

"Good point. Just as long I'm with you," I said, kissing him on the cheek. We got in the elevator.

"Hopefully, the honeymoon suite is as nice as they made it seem," I said.

"It is," Gordo replied. "I already came in to drop off our bags. By the way, how many suitcases did you pack? Are we moving there?"

I rolled my eyes and swatted him lightly on the arm. The elevator doors opened and we stepped out into the lushly carpeted hallway. We found our room and Gordo dug the key out of his pocket, pushing open the door. I was eager to see the room, but before I could even peek inside, Gordo swept me off my feet- literally!

"Ooh, Mr. Gordon," I giggled, as he spun me around and set me back on the ground gently. I gasped as I took in the room. It was way bigger than any hotel room I'd ever stayed in. The room was decorated in rosy pinks and ornate, beautiful decorations. Besides the bed, there was also a small sitting area off to one side, complete with a mini-bar.

"Very nice," I commented. Gordo flopped down onto the bed, then looked back at me.

"Hold, on a second, let me change," I said, walking over to our pile of suitcases and grabbing my smallest bag. I stepped into the bathroom.

I rifled through the bag until I found the lingerie I'd bought last week, just for this. It wasn't anything wild- just a red silk chemisethat I thought looked nice on me. Obviously, it wasn't our first time, seeing that we had a six-month year old baby. But it was our wedding night! I unzipped my white dress and hung it on the towel rack. I could take care of it later. I put on the slip and let down my hair. Fluffing it out a bit, I surveyed myself in the mirror, deciding it was fine. With a wicked smile, I realized it didn't really matter what I wore- it would be gone soon.

I threw open the door and peeked out, stepping slowly into the room.

"Woww…" Gordo whistled, standing up.

"You like it?" I said coyly.

"Oh, yeah," he answered, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me tenderly. 

"I love you, David," I murmured when we broke off.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing me again. We fell onto the bed.

*********************************

Miranda's POV

"Are we ready for bed, you little cutie you?" I cooed as I gently laid down Abby in her crib.

"Boo boo esee?" she said, with a great little yawn. I smiled.

"That's right, Abby, it's sleepy time," I said, winding up the mobile and rubbing her back. Soon, she was fast asleep. I turned on the baby monitor and decided to get washed up.

After carefully hanging up my bridesmaid dress and changing into my pajamas, I padded into the living room, armed with my blanket and pillow. Even though Lizzie and Gordo told me to use their bed, I decided to sleep on the couch anyway. After tossing and turning, I gave up trying to sleep, and just watched TV. As I absentmindedly flipped through the channels, I thought about Larry. I touched the necklace that I was wearing on my neck again.

Just like the other times, I had ruined everything. I had no doubt that Larry would never speak to me again. Every time I looked at Abby, I wondered what it would have been like if I'd had a little girl or boy. There was no more hope. Larry was probably on his way to Seattle right now, making his way to success. That's it, I thought. No more moping around and having false hope. I need to get on with my life. I was determined to push all thoughts of Larry out of my head forever. 

***********************************************

A/N: sorry guys, for not updating soon! School was torture before winter break, and I just got back from vacation. On our 12-hour car ride home, I thought of some new ideas for new stories, and for this story. Thanks to all who are reading this and reviewing it, and please continue to do so!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any other characters you recognize from the TV show.

**Chapter 10**

Miranda's POV

"So you're going out with him tonight?"

"Yeah," I replied, twirling the phone's cord around my finger absentmindedly. "And I think this may be it!"

"Oh, wow. But, Miranda, what about-"

"Wait, Liz, I gotta go, but see you at lunch," I said hurriedly, noticing my boss standing outside my cubicle.

"Miranda, don't forget that the 'Winter Wonderland' article has to be in by Thursday, at the latest," she reminded me.

"Almost done with it, Joanna," I assured her. When she left, I turned back to my computer.

"You've got mail," it said. I hastily clicked open the message after seeing who it was from.

_Good morning Miranda! I missed you so much last night. I'm sorry I had to work late. But I'll make it up to you tonight. Until I see you, I'll be pining for you!_

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

_I love you forever and always._

_Love,_

_Kevin_

I grinned and closed the email. Checking the time, I realized it was time to meet Lizzie.

***

"Auntie 'Randa!" called a little voice.

"Hey! It's my favorite girl, Abby!" I laughed as I picked up the two-year-old that toddled up to me. "How are you doing?"

"Cold!" she giggled. I tugged down her hat and hugged her.

"Hey Miranda!" Lizzie said, joining us.

"Hi Lizzie!" I answered, giving a squirming Abby back to her mother.

"Let's go inside!" Lizzie exclaimed. "It's freezing out here!"

We stepped inside the cozy café and sat down at a table by the window. Waiting for Lizzie to finish pouring juice into Abby's own special cup, my eyes drifted to the busy New York scene outside. The winter wind was blowing hard, and I gazed wistfully at a couple walking together.

"So, Miranda," Lizzie said, bringing me back to the real world, "we never finished talking. So, you think Kevin's going propose tonight?"

"Shhh, don't jinx it!" I whispered excitedly.

"If he does, will you say yes?" Lizzie asked, giving Abby her bowl of cereal.

"I think I will," I said with a big smile on my face. "I mean, we have been together for over two years. And I think he's the one."

"You're so lucky," Lizzie sighed. We paused for a moment as the waitress brought over our sandwiches. Abby was engrossed in her newfound-ability of using her spoon to eat the cereal. Unfortunately, most of it was landing on the table, and not in her mouth.

"But anyways," Lizzie said, leaning closer to me. "What about Larry?"

When the sound of that name reached my ears, my smile diminished and I stiffened. Ever since I had told Lizzie and David about that incident, they had been pretty good in obeying my wishes when I said I didn't want to talk of it again.

"What about Larry?" I said uncomfortably.

"You know," Lizzie said softly. "If it had worked out between you two. You would have made a great couple."

"Lizzie, we've talked about this. I can't just sit around and wait for him to come back. It's been two years. It's over."

"But Miranda-"

"Liz, there's no but. For the first time, in a long time, I feel settled. I have a great job working on a fashion magazine I love, I have an apartment, I have you guys, and I have a boyfriend who is a very successful businessman." I shook my head. "I just can't throw that away to go after an empty hope."

We sat silently for a while, just eating our sandwiches and watching Abby.

"You're right, 'Randa," Lizzie murmured. "I guess I just wanted you to be as happy as I am with David."

"I am happy," I said, softening. "I'm happy with Kevin, with everything. Thank you."

"Well," Lizzie replied, with a big a smile, "if you're happy, I'm happy!"

"Are you sure don't want me to come over tonight?" I asked Lizzie as we were getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," she answered, stuffing Abby back into her coat. "David's coming back tomorrow."

"Oh, that's right, from Japan? How's the movie coming?"

"I don't really know about all their technical stuff, but I'm happy at least they're editing it in New York," Lizzie said, pushing Abby out the door.

"Ok, so I'll see you soon! Call you later!" I called as we parted ways. "Bye Abby!"

"Bye!" Abby waved. I waved back to her and Lizzie.

I walked slowly back to my office, feeling a little distracted. Why, all of a sudden, did the mention of a name send shivers down my back? A name that hadn't bothered me for two years. I pushed open the glass doors and entered the warm, bustling center.

"Miranda?"

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I barely noticed someone calling my name.

"Miranda!"

Brought back to my senses, I whirled around and saw one of my coworkers.

"What do you need, Karen?" I said with a small smile, pushing other thoughts out of my head.

"Miranda, the photographer just arrived, and he refuses to start with that outfit," she said breathlessly. "He says he needs to shoot in chronological order."

I groaned. "According to what? They're clothes!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. So began a hectic afternoon.

***

I put on my feather earrings and surveyed myself in the mirror. I had to say, I looked fabulous in my black dress, from my sleek hair to my pointy-toed heels. With a quick once-over, I barely had time to apply my lipstick before the buzzer rang.

"Miss Sanchez, this is George. Kevin has to work a bit late, so he asked me to drive you."

"Ok, George, be right down," I replied to Kevin's driver, who was now a friend of mine.

I quickly grabbed my clutch and wrap, and hurried downstairs.

"Good evening, Miss Sanchez," George said, opening the door of the car for me.

"George, how many times do I need to tell you, just Miranda?" I said, slipping into the Rolls Royce. The elderly, English man just shook his head and went around to the front seat.

***

Arriving at the expensive and fancy restaurant, we saw Kevin, who hurried to open the door for me. 

"You look gorgeous," he murmured, kissing my hand.

"Why, thank you!" I said. He offered his arm to me and we went into the restaurant.

"So how was work today?" Kevin asked as we were seated.

"It was…busy. We had a disastrous fashion shoot, where the photographer was pickier than the models! But it's ok now. Because you're here," I said with a smile.

We made it through dinner without any problem, and had just ordered chocolate mousse for dessert. The waiter had just refilled our glasses with the best wine.

"Listen, Miranda," Kevin said softly, rubbing my hand. "These last few years, while we've been dating, I've been happier than I'd been in a long time. You make me feel…different, like no woman has ever made me feel before. In a good way," he added, hurriedly. I smiled and bit my lip, hoping to hear those four words. Kevin reached into his jacket and took out a velvet box.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I love you, and I want to be with you forever." He opened the box, revealing a lavish and beautiful ring. "Miranda Sanchez, will you marry me?"

Looking at Kevin, the love of my life, I was all set to say yes. But suddenly, my gaze was drawn to the entrance, where somebody had breathlessly rushed in.

That moment, my heart stopped and time froze.

"Larry?" I whispered, not daring to breathe.

********************************************************************

A/N: hehehe, I think I'm going to stop there for now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, those things get me to write, and please keep them coming! Hope you like this so far!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: same old same old

**Chapter 11**

Miranda's POV

"Miranda?" Kevin asked gently.

I froze as Larry's eyes met mine.

"Miranda!" Larry made his way to his table. "Miranda, you can't marry him!"

"Miranda, do you know him?" Kevin said confusedly.

I suddenly was aware of where I was again.

"Larry, what are you doing here?" I hissed. Larry was still trying to catch his breath. His hair was windswept and his cheeks red from the cold. It was amazing how cute he still looked. I mentally gave myself a shake.

"That's what I'd like to know," Kevin interjected.

"Miranda, I need to talk to you," Larry said in a hushed tone, in an attempt to withdraw attention from other tables that had turned to look.

"You need to talk?" I said heatedly. "You need to talk now. When I've almost forgotten about me? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something?"

Kevin cleared his throat. We both looked at him.

"Um, Miranda, maybe this isn't the best time," he said, getting up. I could have slapped myself. What was I doing?

"Kevin," I said, standing up too and following him outside.

"Miranda," he said gently, shaking his head. "I don't know what's going on here. I don't understand. But we can talk later."

Tears came to my eyes. "Kevin, I'm so sorry."

"Sweetie, it's ok. I love you," he replied, kissing me on the cheek. "I'll talk to you soon." With that, he climbed into the car.

I shivered and my breath rose is clouds in front of me. I wiped my tears and turned around. There stood Larry. I bit back a scream of frustration and began to storm the other way.

"Miranda!"

I ignored him and kept walking.

"Miranda." He caught up to me and took hold of my arm. I whirled back around and wrenched my arm away.

"Larry, what the hell are you doing here?" I shouted. "You can't just barge in here while my boyfriend is proposing to me!"

"That's why I had to come here!" he shot back. "Miranda- you can't marry him."

"Oh, and why not?" I said angrily. "As I recall, you were the one who just walked out on me. Larry, it's been two years. And I have been doing pretty damn well on my own. I have finally been able to forget about you and move on! I'm- I'm going to be engaged to another man!" I was about to walk away when Larry grabbed my arms.

"Miranda, you can't marry him because… because I think I'm still in love with you." With that, he leaned in and kissed me. Surprised and angry as I was, I let him.

I went weak in the knees. Those lips I had been longing to kiss for so long were finally on my own lips. He pulled me closer and I ran my fingers through his hair. But I abruptly came back to my senses and pulled away quickly.

"Larry!" I exclaimed, trying to catch my breath. "I can't do this! You can't just suddenly come into my life again, when everything seemed to be perfect." Tears were forming in my eyes again. "I don't want to be hurt again," I said softly.

"I don't want to hurt you," he murmured, brushing back my hair. I shook my head and stepped back.

"I can't deal with this right now."

*******************************************************

Larry's POV

I felt like the biggest idiot in the world. I had just professed my love to the most amazing woman on the planet, only to be shot down and yelled at.

But, my conscience admonished me, you were the one who left her. She has every right to reject you. 

Miranda was already halfway down the block.

"Miranda!" I called. She turned around reluctantly. "At least let me walk you home. It's already dark," I said resignedly.

"Larry, I'll be fine," she replied with a wan smile. "I'm going to that coffee shop, then I'm going to call a taxi. I need to be by myself for a while."

I decided to back off. "Then take my jacket. No, take it," I persisted when she opened her mouth to protest. "You must be freezing. I'm fine."

She nodded and I gave a small wave to her retreating back.

I turned the other way and gave a moan of despair. That was it. I'd seen her and there was no more hope.

******************************************************

A/N: Sorry that this is shorter than usual, but I'm feeling a little braindead! I just wanted to get this chapter out before school started =( my wonderful break is over!!! Once I get out of my case of writer's block, I'll post the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: First off, I would like to say SORRY for not updating in such a long time! But I had been really down because of my busy schedule and some other stuff that happened to me. And I'm sorry to say that I've been stuck on this story for a while. I felt no inspiration. But I've picked it up in the last couple of days. And also SORRY because now I realize that I've drawn out the story so that it's longer than it should have been. So now, I've FINALLY finished it! It's not the best, but hopefully it's still ok. Thanks so much to all you guys for putting up with me! And here are…. Drum roll please… the last chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire and Co.!!!

**Chapter 12**

Larry's POV

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"To make a long story short, I was too late."

Lizzie gasped. "She sad yes to Kevin?!?"

"I think so," I answered sadly. I flopped down on their couch.

"Larry, I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault!" Lizzie cried.

"No, it's not-"

"Yes it is!" she interrupted. "I was the one who called you and told you to come."

"I would have come anyway," I pointed out. "I wanted to see Abby. This may be the only time I get to see you guys for a long time. Remember, Chicago? My flight is tomorrow. And I wanted to spend time with my friends."

"Ugh, this is horrible!" Lizzie murmured. "What is wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with Miranda. I should have just left her alone."

******************************************************************************

Miranda's POV

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the taxi pulling up to my apartment building.

"Ma'am, that will be $2.80," the cabbie prompted. I looked up, startled, realized where I was, and paid the driver.

"Miss Sanchez," Bill, my doorman, greeted me as I entered. "A Mr. Kevin Baker entrusted me to give you this."

He handed me the small box containing the engagement ring.

I looked down at it and sighed. "Thanks, Bill," I said with a tired smile.

In the elevator, I opened the box and gazed at the beautiful rock. A small piece of folded paper dropped. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Miranda- listen to your heart. I love you. Love, Kevin_

Walking to my room in a daze, I flopped into bed without even turning off the lights.

***

The next morning dawned cold and gray. The big rain clouds above looked menacing. Obviously, the weather pays attention to my mood, I thought wryly. I bit my lip nervously on the way to Kevin's apartment. 

"Excuse me, miss?"

I had been thinking so hard about what to say that I didn't see that we had arrived at Kevin's place.

I paid the taxi driver and walked quickly into the building. It was beginning to drizzle. I waited tensely for the elevator. I reached the top floor, Kevin's penthouse. With a shaking hand, I knocked on the door.

I heard some scuffling inside, and then the door flew open

"Miranda!" Kevin said with surprise. "I wasn't expecting you this early in the morning!"

Kevin had apparently just gotten out of the shower. His hair was wet and one hand was still holding a towel. He hadn't even put on his shirt yet, only pants and an undershirt.

"Come in," he motioned. I exhaled sharply and followed him inside.

"Do you want some coffee or something?" he said lightly, squeezing my arm.

"Um, Kevin, I need to talk to you," I managed to say in a tiny voice.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound too good," he said with a sad smile, putting down the coffee pot. 

"No, it's not very good," I replied, sitting down. Kevin sat down across from me. 

I slowly took out the engagement ring from my purse. It was still in its box.

"I think this belongs to you," I said softly, placing it in his hands. He looked at it for a moment.

"Miranda, I love-"

I placed my hand on his lips.

"Please don't make it worse," I said, tears coming to my eyes. "Kevin, I love you too. But I can't be with you. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. I will always love you. But if we were married, I'm not sure if you would have all of my love."

"Miranda, I understand," Kevin said, staring down at the box in his hands. "I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you," I said, wiping away my tears and smiling waveringly at him. He hugged me.

"Good luck," he said, raising his hand as I left.

"You too," I said, genuinely meaning it. As I got downstairs and hailed a taxi, I knew that the next conversation would be a lot harder. 

***

"Miranda!" Lizzie exclaimed, still in her pajamas.

"Auntie Miranda!" squealed Abby, her thumb in her mouth.

"Hey," I said, stepping into the warm apartment. "Can I talk to Larry?"

"Larry? He just left! He found a job in Chicago."

"What?" I burst out. "I need to talk to him."

"Well, I can see that," Lizzie responded dryly. "Gordo just went to the airport with him."

With perfect timing, Gordo walked through the door. "Hey ladies."

"Gordo, where's Larry?" I demanded.

"Geez, I don't even get a hello?" David replied jokingly, but quickly became serious when he saw the glare I gave him. "I just dropped him off at the airport. His flight leaves in…" He checked his watch. "…forty-five minutes."

"Ok, gotta go," I said hastily. "I'll explain later!"

With that, I left.

When I flew outside, I was greeted by torrents of rain. I should have gone back to get an umbrella, but there was no time!

"Taxi!" I shouted. Three yellow cabs passed by, none of them stopping. "Excuse, me, taxi! Sir!" I waved frantically, but to no avail. In fact, one cab sped by across a puddle, the murky water spraying all over me. I cried out in frustration.

"Are you alright?" a girl holding an umbrella asked.

"Just swell, except for the fact that the man I love in about to get on a plane and leave forever!" I said bitterly, wiping the water out of my face. Her big, brown eyes widened.

"You know what? Take my taxi. I can wait for the next one." She gestured for the driver to take out her luggage.

"Oh, god, thank you so much," I exclaimed, hugging the woman. "You're a wonderful person!" I called back as I slid into the warm car.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Airport, and please hurry!"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.

**Chapter 13**

I groaned as we hit another wave of bumper-to-bumper traffic. It was raining so hard it seemed as though bullets were ricocheting off the roof of the car.

"Oh, for pity's sake," I muttered. It was only a few more miles to the airport, but it seemed as if the traffic wouldn't let up. I checked my watch impatiently. Fifteen more minutes until Larry's plane left.

I banged my head against the window in frustration. This was all my fault. I was the one to break up. I was the one who took so long to realize where my true feelings were.

If you hadn't broken up with him, a little voice in my head taunted, and if you hadn't decided to get an abortion, you could have been married and had a child. In fact, you would probably be together now.

After what seemed like an eternity, signs directing to the airport appeared. The roads were still packed with cars. I checked my watch again. Seven minutes. It didn't seem like the line to get into the parking lot would move anytime soon.

"Um, sir, I think I'll just get off here," I said, checking the meter and pulling out the money.

"Are you sure? It's pouring out there," the cabbie pointed out. "I can drop you off right outside the door."

"Well, as you can see, it's not that big of a difference, and the plane is about to leave. I'm making a run for it."

"Good luck, ma'am," he said, taking my money and shaking his head at me like I was crazy. Well, maybe I was.

I opened the door and shrieked as the freezing rain pelted me. Slamming the door behind me, I darted towards the airport entrance. I was soaked within seconds.

When I reached the revolving doors, I felt as though I had just come in from a swim in the ocean. I shivered as I entered the fairly crowded airport. Many people had damp clothes and sodden luggage. But I seemed to be the only one drenched to the bone.

"Chicago, Chicago…" I murmured, brushing away the water dripping from my hair onto my face and skimming the monitor. "Flight 634, Gate 15. Five more minutes!"

I flew into the terminal, not stopping by the bathroom to dry out. There was no time!

"Last call for Flight 634," a voice over the intercom. I silently cursed myself for deciding to wear my heels. I finally slipped up to the woman at the counter.

"Flight 634," I gasped, clutching my side.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that," the woman chirped, wearing her perpetually friendly smile.

"Did Flight 634 to Chicago leave yet?" I repeated, still trying to catch my breath.

"I believe, they have just finished boarding. They should be departing soon."

Before she was even done speaking, I had already rushed to the flight attendant that had been letting people on the airplane.

"Just in time! And wet too." he whistled. "They're just about ready to leave! Ticket, please."

"Uh, no, actually, I don't want to go to Chicago-"

"Oh, sorry, then this is the wrong-"

"No, I just need to talk to somebody who's on that plane," I said quickly.

"I'm sorry, we can't let you on the airplane," he replied.

"Ugh, you don't understand!" I cried impatiently. He shook his head. "Fine! Then can you at least call him out here so I can at least say goodbye or something?"

There was a 30 second pause as another attendant came out and whispered in his ear.

"My heart goes out to you, Miss," he said regretfully, "but the pilot says we're departing now, in order to maintain our schedule."

I stepped back helplessly, thinking desperately of something to do. In a trance, I sank down on a gray chair, not caring that my wet pants were getting water all over the plastic.

"Look, honey, Daddy's airplane is about to fly! He's flying off to Chicago!"

I turned to see a mother holding her young son. They were walking towards the big windows. I followed them. Through the rain, the big airplane slowly began to move. Gradually, it gained speed and sped down the runway. Then it was gone.

A tear leaked out of my eye and dripped down the side of my nose. He was gone. I closed my eyes and tried to swallow the lump forming in my throat.

Struggling not to cry among so many strangers, I slowly exited the airport. The storm had reduced to a mere drizzle. Seeing that I was already sopping wet, a little more rain wouldn't hurt me. And seeing my bad luck with taxis, I decided to simply walk to the subway station. 

I dragged myself to the station slowly. There were less people walking today, and from the pedestrians that were there, all I could see of them was their colorful umbrella shielding their heads. I didn't mind. I wasn't particularly in the mood for social interaction.

I didn't lose it until I walked past a shopping mall blaring music outside.

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Enrique Iglesia. The song. _Our_ song.

So many memories came flooding back to me. When we first kissed. Our secret rendezvous. Our night together.  A wave of emotions came over me and tears welled up inside my eyes. The floodgates opened and I burst out crying. At that moment I wanted nothing else but to be home, in bed, and huddled under my cover. Brushing away my tears, I began to walk hurriedly. Not watching where I was going, my heel slipped and I fell right down. If possible, I began to sob even harder.

"Miranda?" Somebody was calling me. Whoever it was, I didn't feel like dealing with them right now. "Miranda!"

I tried to get up, but I must have damaged my ankle somehow. I would have fallen again when I attempted to put my weight on it, but strong arms caught me. 

"Miranda, are you alright?"

"La…Larry?" I said weakly, still clutching his arm. He looked pretty damp from the rain too.

"We should go sit down," he murmured, and helped me hobble to a nearby bench.

I was still speechless.

"Larry, you're…here," I stuttered.

"Yeah, my flight was delayed for a day. They had some problems with the computer system and overbooked, so I volunteered to stay back a day." He looked at me. "Why are you here? I thought you'd be celebrating you're engagement with Kevin." I heard a hint of coldness in his voice. 

I looked back at him waveringly and shook my head. "No, it's off," I whispered, sniffling. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Larry asked me, after a moment of silence. "We should get inside." It was still raining lightly. He scooted closer to me and rubbed the sides of my arms. I was so close to him. Quietly, I began to cry again. He noticed.

"Miranda, what's wrong?" Larry asked softly, tilting my head up gently to look at him.

"It's just that… I thought you left," I said in a quivering voice. He was still staring at me. "Larry, I'm so, so, sorry," I cried, burying my face in his jacket. He pulled me away so he could see me. He lightly brushed away a few stray tears.

"I'm the one who's sorry," he whispered. We were hardly an inch away from each other. God, he looks adorable with his hair all wet, I couldn't help thinking. I saw a raindrop land on his long eyelashes.

"Miranda," he said. I felt lost in his deep brown eyes. "I'll never leave you again." His lips moved closer and closer until they touched mine in one electrifying moment. In those few minutes, everything had changed around me. But they had changed in a good way.

"I love you, Larry," I said, smiling through the last of my tears.

"I love you too," he murmured. And we kissed again.

************************************************************************************

A/N: Whew! It's done! The End! I may make an epilogue if you guys want me to- please tell me what you think. Otherwise… it's over! Thanks soooo very much to all of you who took the time to read my story! I love you guys so much! Please review this and read my new story that's up, called "Ocean Front," which I wrote with some help from my friend, Tormented Soul. Thanks again for reading my story!

                                    *MissEmmy


End file.
